The (Doctor) Doctor's Companion
by Overworkedunderwhelmed
Summary: When Fitz has gotten one of the last flights home for the holidays before a big winter storm, he can't help but worry for Simmons after her flight was cancelled.
1. Chapter 1

Fitz puttered through the busy street. He loathed crowds, especially to the massive scale they grew to around this time of year, but after several Christmases at the Academy, he had tapped out of all the easy to pick up Christmas gifts that Simmons might like. It was also very hard to hide packages away since they had moved into a two room apartment. Considering the number of hours they collaborating on projects or catching up on the occasional marathons of Doctor Who, it was simply the most logical-and frugal-conclusion.

But this year was different. A massive snowstorm was expected by the end of the night and Simmons' flight home the next day was cancelled. Fitz's red eye flight-after taking a train to a larger airport-was currently still on schedule (and unfortunately terribly overbooked). She absolutely insisted he keep his plans to visit with his Mum if possible. Nearly all of the Sci-Ops staff were on travel over the holidays (although everyone still stayed on call in the event of support needs), which would leave Simmons quite alone for the better part of two weeks.

Truth be told, he rather hated the thought of her on her own.

His immediate instinct was to bring home a monkey. They were the perfect size for cuddling, and could help with all sorts of things about the flat. Unfortunately, their contract would not allow it. He had downloaded the full document and combed through the pet section in excruciating detail just to be sure. Besides, Simmons had always been a bit reticent about that rather brilliant idea in the past. The rules on dogs were also quite limited, and even then, their frequent long hours in the lab precluded the proper time for care and walking.

But cats. Cats were independent. They could deal with the longer hours, and if the mood struck them, they might be inclined to cuddle up. All in, with the liver intact and in place, a cat seemed the most sensible option, really.

Fitz veered into the pet store with a plan and a few short hours to spare before his flight.

Jemma was just about to head home, after pulling the last batch of samples off of capillary electrophoresis. Barring any major accumulation overnight, she could check the results in the morning.

The phone vibrated on the bench, and she couldn't help but smiled at the name that glowed. She answered, packing up her bags to head home. "Did you make your flight on time?"

"I did, although the trains ran a bit closer than I expected." He paused, meaningfully. "Did you make it home yet?"

"Not yet," she assured. "I'm just closing up now, and I am catching a ride back to the apartment."

"Ah." His breathing hitched slightly, almost as if he was anxious. Really, it was sweet of him to worry.

"Well, I picked up the present you left me on the counter to open under the tree at Mum's, but you'll need to open yours once you get home."

Jemma blinked as she turned of the lights and locked the door, wondering if he had gotten her some sort of perishable to help make it through the storm. "Alright."

"We should be boarding soon," he sighed. "I guess I'll need to call you in the morning to see how you like your gift."

She smiled. "I'm sure it will be lovely."

Of all the things that had run through her mind, Jemma did not expect anything that would cause her to sneeze right after walking in the door. Perhaps one of the neighbors has snuck in a stray rather than let any animal be out in the cold in the bad weather.

She was naturally curious about Fitz's present, especially as he had been so cryptic, but it seemed as if she might need to take some sort of allergy medication to settle down whatever had started to brew. She didn't even bother turning on the lights, before she made her way over to the bathroom. Thankfully, she excelled at preparation and had a small bottle of allergy medication left over from the spring.

Several minutes later, Jemma re-entered the room and turned on the lights. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight: the crate on the counter, a few bags of food and other supplies, and a little box. She was going to need a much bigger bottle of that medication.

There was a note on the counter in Fitz's familiar scrawl. "I didn't want you to be alone over the holidays. I thought Peggy might keep you company."

She peered in the cage to see a tiny set of golden eyes peering back at her.

Jemma smiled, but was hesitant to touch Peggy until she was sure the allergy medication was well into effect. Even then, she might have some issues. She wished she had the forethought to grab a spare set of gloves to keep at home, but her kitchen gloves might do in a pinch if she got truly desperate.

She rifled through the bags, looking for food to feed her tiny charge. Based upon her size, Peggy was probably just old enough to have been fully weaned and possibly even acclimated to the litter box. She might even have a spare bit of milk left in the fridge in case the food did not settle well on her tiny stomach.

Peggy seemed to have grey and black stripes throughout, although it was hard to see the exact shade in the shadows of the crate. Jemma had set the bowls down on the tile, easing the crate down to the floor.

The kitten nosed out of the crate, slowly winding her way around the hem of Jemma's trousers and exploring the kitchen before approaching the food bowl.

Jemma watched her nibble until she was satisfied that Peggy was truly big enough not to require additional food or assistance to eat.

She washed her hands as a precaution, to stave the first tingling of an itch. She was truly unsure whether the itch was psychosomatic or if she was actually more allergic than she feared. Her mind was already puzzling out the best timing to take the twelve hour medication to ensure her maximum comfort.

Fitz was so sweet to do all of this, and it so clearly came with only the best of intentions. But she knew he would feel awful if he knew she was even mildly allergic.

He simply could not find out.

When Jemma awoke the next morning, the itching seemed a distant memory. Peggy had settled herself at within arm's length on the bed, and Jemma had reached out to stroke her fur. The trilling purr that emerged from tiny ball of fur was surprisingly soothing. She'd probably still need to take extra precautions to stave off any further allergic reaction, but perhaps things would work out quite well after all.

Peggy's eye slit open, as she bat tiny paws and claws up into the air towards Jemma's hand.

Jemma tilted her head and started worrying that Fitz might need his eyes checked. It seemed that little "Peggy" was actually a "Steve".

Chuckling, she cuddled up beside him and dialed Fitz.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for AGL03 for the quick beta read and to the lovely Tumblr Anon who sent in the prompt.


	2. Chapter 2

Nestled on the couch in a worn old quilt that his Gran made nearly a decade before, he sipped his mug of tea to fight off the lingering chill in the house. Nervously swirling the mug slightly between sips, his eyes drawn to the tiny vortex. A literal storm in a teacup.

At least he hoped so.

He stared at his phone anxiously. It was still another two hours until Jemma would likely be up.

Mum had absolutely insisted on making the whole of brunch. If the clatter of pots in the other room was any indication, she would still be busy for some time yet. Beside, the dishes would be his later.

For his own part, he had spent most of his time since he boarded the flight second guessing his decision. What if Simmons wasn't fond of pets? What if she thought it was more an inconvenience? A pet was a big investment in terms of time and money. What if she resented the inconvenience or worse him for causing it?

It still amazed him that Simmons would trouble herself to spend as much free time as she did in his company. Shield recognized them as a joint asset, but nothing forced either of them to spend free time together. Or even to technically retain the actual physical proximity. Shield's Communications systems were robust enough to allow them to directly collaborate virtually identically whether they were standing in the same room or on opposite ends of the planet.

The decision to move into the same apartment had been purely pragmatic. Even now that impulsive decision might have mucked that up.

He stared in horror when the phone began to ring of its own volition, the latest Doctor Who theme, his ringtone for Simmons, echoing through the whole of the small living room.

Quickly doing the mental math, he was sure she was up nearly an hour and a half earlier than usual. That did not bode well. But neither did not answering.

With effort, he cleared the forming lump from his throat and answered. "Simmons."

"Oh, Fitz. He's just the sweetest thing. He's cuddled up on the bed beside me."

Fitz blinked. "He?"

"The cat, of course," Jemma confirmed. "Which reminds me. You might want to stop by medical when you get back for a vision check."

"The store told me that Peggy was a she," Fitz huffed.

"Yes. Of course," Jemma assured. Fitz could practically hear the bit of purring coming through the phone line. "I'm going to have to call him Steve. And he'll probably need to have a few more toys to keep occupied..."

Fitz let Simmons ramble on a bit, nodding at her while half listening. His lips parted, expelling a breath he hardly knew he was holding.

"Fitz?" she inquired as he grew quiet.

"You don't mind the inconvenience?"

"It is hardly more work than maintaining the occasional rodents in the lab," she laughed. "Besides, Steve is a bit more inclined to cuddling."

Fitz grew silent, unsure just how to process that nugget of information.

"Truly, Fitz. It was very sweet of you."

The tips of his ears turned red, even as he slumped further into the blanket, fidgeting. Even as she said all was well, he couldn't help but wonder if-.

"Leo!" Mum called from the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready."

"Ah, Simmons," he stammered slightly. "I have to go now. Mum's calling me from breakfast."

"Alright." He could still hear the frown in her voice. "Oh. Don't forget to call me back when you open-"

"Your gift." He smiled at the promise. "I will. Goodbye, Simmons."

"Goodbye!" she echoed.

His mother peaked her head into the room. "Was that Jemma?"

"Yes," Fitz mumbled, tossing the quilt back onto the couch and following her. His phone again safely ensconced in his pocket now that the demons of doubt had mostly been exorcised.

"Sad that she wasn't able to get out before the storm. I'm sure her family will miss her terribly."

Fitz phone buzzed, and he tugged it back out of his pocket. Simmons had snapped a photo of herself and the cat snuggled up beside her on the bed. The kitten was curled up into a tiny ball beside Simmons' wide, infectious smile.

When he finally looked up, his Mum was watching him carefully.

"At least she's not alone."


	3. Chapter 3

The cat was quickly becoming a menace. He wasn't even back home yet, and he was pretty sure his feelings were already headed in that direction.

After that phone call, Mum had cornered him at the kitchen table. To her credit she did not verbally press, just sat with him at the table, head tilted just so, waiting and watching until he inevitably caved. And he did.

He felt like he was all of seven years old again, hands folded at the kitchen table with a guilty coat of grease and bits of the neighbor's scooter lined up in the nearby alley. He had to find out how it worked. And that scooter never ran so well as after he put all the bits back together.

Instead of censure, Mum had praised him for the thoughtful gift that his ears still burned bright red with the memory. She even requested a whole slew of pictures to coo over.

* * *

After they opened presents the next day, Mum had gotten her wish. Simmons had already taken a bundle to send off to her family. In exchange, Simmons wanted to see him open up her gift via Skype.

Simmons had the kitten hauled up onto her lap, nosing tiny whiskers into the lens as he opened up the meticulously wrapped box, shiny red foil with silver ribbon tied into an intricate bow.

He frowned, trying to figure out how to best unwind the knot. It seemed a waste to slice open the ribbon and tear through the paper.

"Oh, Fitz," she sighed, tugging Steve back off the keyboard and onto her lap. "Just open it."

Beneath another layer of tissue paper, lay three ties that no doubt matched the assortment of shirts that Simmons had pressured him into after graduation.

She smiled brilliantly, lifting her finger towards the camera. "Did you see the designs on the ties?"

The edges of his lips lifted unconsciously as his finger traced over the designs: star charts, a Higgs Boson particle, and a circuit board. As he pressed against the fabric, he felt a DVD case below it. He pulled the case out, not surprised to see the familiar Tardis Blue. But the silver signature did come as a shock.

"Simmons! How did you manage to get this?"

She grinned, cuddling the kitten a bit closer on her lap. "I have my ways…"

* * *

Fitz leaned back in his seat, swallowing back against a fresh wave of turbulence. He was anxious to get back home and working on his projects again with Simmons. Seeing Mum was a nice change of pace, but it got a bit...boring after a while.

He was so attuned to a normal routine of near constant mental stimulation with Simmons at his side that her absence only made his dependence on that level of engagement stronger.

Even with the kitten, it seemed she was a bit lonely too. She had called nearly every day of the break, and more than once in the day on at least one occasion. It took nearly two full days for the local plows to break through the near-constant snow, so of course she needed as much social interaction as possible.

His Mum had only smiled as she walked past the door of his room, but her silence spoke volumes. That first semester she had been nearly ecstatic when he had mentioned his partnership with Simmons. She grew more quiet as the years wore on, but that knowing smile only grew bigger.

He sighed, massaging the tension from his temples. He couldn't remember how many times he had to remind her that Simmons was only interested in a professional relationship. Besides, he could hardly even keep track of the number of his scientific colleagues that pointed out their successful collaboration was incredibly rare.

That is where everything mattered. Even within the Academy and Sci Ops, few could keep up with him in terms of understanding as Simmons could. Few could understand the tremendously lonely road of the a child prodigy, and that understanding and empathy which paved the way for them to both become fast friends.

Once Fitz had managed to get her attention that is.

But it was that empathy that was the primary concern now. Jemma caught him by phone just a few hours before he was set to go to the airport. She was very worried about leaving Steve in the apartment alone for the 12-14 hour days they typically put in.

It was her words that now haunted him: "I've spent quite enough time alone and I wouldn't wish that on anyone, let alone a kitten."

Fitz frowned. Simmons definitely seemed attached to the kitten, but changing their work schedules was next to impossible.

He was completely at a loss for what to do.


End file.
